


Art for the Horizon of the Aten by Golden_bastet

by Banbury



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary, provided by the author:Bakenranef has spent his time serving in Pharaoh's army out of the country, away from the land of his birth. He's used to the chaotic life of the southern border, where souls from across the known world meet to trade, to bargain, to fight.Things quickly change when his unit is transferred to Akhetaten. Built some years earlier by the Heretic Pharaoh, and abandoned shortly after, the isolated city is virtually abandoned, the only souls remaining those who were unable to leave after the fall of the Heretic's rule.Most of them have congregated in a small outpost by the river, where they live a life very similar to any small village throughout the land. But there still remain a few priests in the Temple of the Aten, continuing the rites of the Heretic's old religion. The priests mostly keep to themselves, but can be hostile when confronted. At least the stroppy one with the curly hair -- whom Bakenranef has the displeasure of running into.The soldier's unit spends its mornings drilling, drilling, drilling – and its afternoon unoccupied. There's nothing to be found for miles, much less a threat.Abandoned city, sulky priests, constant drills. Bakenranef has no idea why his unit has been stationed there. And he's going stir crazy with the inaction of this posting.Although things are about to change.





	Art for the Horizon of the Aten by Golden_bastet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Part One: The Book of Bakenranef](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219116) by [golden_bastet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_bastet/pseuds/golden_bastet). 

> Summary, provided by the author:
> 
> Bakenranef has spent his time serving in Pharaoh's army out of the country, away from the land of his birth. He's used to the chaotic life of the southern border, where souls from across the known world meet to trade, to bargain, to fight.  
Things quickly change when his unit is transferred to Akhetaten. Built some years earlier by the Heretic Pharaoh, and abandoned shortly after, the isolated city is virtually abandoned, the only souls remaining those who were unable to leave after the fall of the Heretic's rule.  
Most of them have congregated in a small outpost by the river, where they live a life very similar to any small village throughout the land. But there still remain a few priests in the Temple of the Aten, continuing the rites of the Heretic's old religion. The priests mostly keep to themselves, but can be hostile when confronted. At least the stroppy one with the curly hair -- whom Bakenranef has the displeasure of running into.  
The soldier's unit spends its mornings drilling, drilling, drilling – and its afternoon unoccupied. There's nothing to be found for miles, much less a threat.  
Abandoned city, sulky priests, constant drills. Bakenranef has no idea why his unit has been stationed there. And he's going stir crazy with the inaction of this posting.  
Although things are about to change.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/7l8p72z0144cz2j/title1-2.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/wjyn67vxoqirswt/3-1.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/w0cuo80heqohx51/4-2.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/mro363d3c4irzu2/6-3.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/5hyr9jfwl65vrmz/10-3.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/yhbsuttxe6yccic/7-1.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/djqy6g1ly93k985/9-3.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/vghs0ya643dzlit/8-3.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/krtx8rtocgmxguy/title2-2.jpg/file)

**Author's Note:**

> It was a first time in my long practice of art making to work with an ancient Egypt history. Certainly, a challenge. It took me a while to find an interesting and not too obvious way of visualizing the story. My heartfelt thanks to Golden Bastet for such an amazing story and for opportunity and inspiration to do something that unusual and exciting. And thank you to the mods for all their hard work.


End file.
